


Horror Movie Night

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, M/M, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Oswald likes horror movies, Edward likes horror books, and they both like cuddling.





	Horror Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> These get softer and sweeter as I go so feel free to send prompts in case you have an idea for something cute and quick like these hahhaa

Just a normal evening night for the Cobblepot and Nygma boys inside the Gotham HS. After a long and stressful day (as usual), they meet up at their dorm room, shower, change into their pajamas, and jump on one of their beds to work through their late Friday night traditions.

Edward sits against the headboard and waits until Oswald climbs between his legs and makes himself comfortable against him, leaning back and resting his head against the taller boy's chest. Then, they move around a little and Ed reaches for his Stephen King's signed copy of 'It' while Oswald turns the TV on and searches around the channels. He keeps the volume low, turns on the subtitles and stops at the 2018 remake of 'It', humming in contentment when he catches Penny Wise showing up like the creepy clown it was.

Both of them fall silent and still as Edward reads down the pages of the book and Oswald watches attentively the movie he has already seen at least five times. It never gets old. Both smile at some gory moments, and smile at some dramatic points, and maybe they are a little crazier than they should but honestly, its just a story. It's not like they would grow up to kill people.

Even if the thought has already made its way to their mind sometimes.

It isn't long until Oswald begins to feel sleepy. The world around them is dark and quiet, he can listen the insects outside their window, and he feels his eyelids heavy as he leans further against Edward and sighs softly. It attracts the boy's attention and he looked down at his friend.

"Ozzie? Are you tired?"

"Yes, a little" he mumbled back, and Edward closes his book, placing it besides them and wrapping his arms around Oswald's waist.

"If you want to sleep, we can turn off the lights" he offers, but Oswald shakes his head and turns to his side, digging his face against Ed's chest and sighing once more, smiling with the smell he feels from the boy's soap.

"You can keep reading. You know I do not mind" he mumbles, opening one eye to check on Edward, who was looking down at him worried and immediately smiled at the peak of blue he was able to catch. "Goodnight Eddie. Sleep well..."

"Goodnight Ozzie" Edward answers, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Oswald's temple, smiling at his shy grumble and further hiding against his chest. Edward just shakes his head, fascinated about Oswald's very human complexion of feelings, before he takes his book again and begins to read once more.

It takes him a while, but eventually he finds enough sleep to turn it all off and wiggle down the bed, waking Oswald up in the process. After a bit of struggling and complaining, they lay down completely covered up, arms wrapped each other's waist as Oswald insists in hiding his face against Edward's chest. He doesn't mind, finds it even a little amusing and cute, but he doesn't say anything.

He lets Oswald sleep, and falls asleep himself, holding Oswald close.

Maybe they were growing too attached.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always deeply appreciated!


End file.
